


Christmas Dinner

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Christmas Smut, F/M, Genderbending, Human, Mutants, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with Cyclonus is different than Tailgate expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

Tailgate never would have thought that she would ever spend Christmas with a boyfriend again. Nor did she expect them to be so… exciting. Her ex-boyfriend, Skids, liked to relax and watch movies with her during Christmas Eve, which she didn’t mind. She did like snuggling and Skids had liked to hold her to him.

Cyclonus… He was a different story. While they still had had a romantic dinner, they didn’t watch movies or simply snuggle. Oh no, her new boyfriend had different plans in mind.

Plans which included having her bent over her dining table and fucking her hard like a beast. And Tailgate could only moan as the man continued to slam in and out of her tiny body, body tingling with pleasure. Primus, she had already orgasmed twice and still had yet to cum… Which wasn’t unusual, considering she was so damn sensitive.

Cyclonus leaned down to press his body against her back, his lips moving to her ears. “Are you going to orgasm again?”

She shivered at the dark, sexy tone of his voice. Damn it, she was trying her hardest to hold back, but with him talking into her ear like that, it was nearly impossible!

“Cum, Tailgate… You don’t need to hold back.”

“N-No…! I-I-AH!”

He thrusted harder as he leaned back up, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pounded into her. “Your insides are shaking. We both know you want to cum again.”

Yes, she did want to cum, but she wanted him to orgasm as well. Since she had asked as it was a safe day, he wasn’t wearing a condom. She wanted him to cum inside because, whenever he did, she always flew to Cloud Nine…

And Cyclonus must have read her thoughts or something, she had no idea, because he chuckled darkly as he said, “Let’s cum together, Tailgate.”

It was her only warning as he suddenly pressed deep inside of her, causing her to scream out in pleasure as she came for a third time. And just as she came, Cyclonus soon followed, the man giving a dark growl as he continued to thrust in and out of her, trying to prolong their orgasms for as long as he could.

And Tailgate knew there was much more to come later.


End file.
